


Pretence of Decorum [podfic]

by Elennare



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda tells Nell about Mrs Pertwee's visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretence of Decorum [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretence of Decorum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851901) by [Elennare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare). 



**Length** : 06:32

 **Size** : 5.98 MB

 **Link** : [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3MhHl57rVJPbzc0Wi1EUXoySjA/edit?usp=sharing) on Google Drive


End file.
